MAKORRA OTP Challenge
by sasuke12234
Summary: This is something I've been wanting to do since Hinata confessed her love to Naruto (if you don't know what I'm talking about then I've been wanting to do this way before Legend of Korra came on). With the help on my little helpers on DeviantART I've decided to do an OTP Challenge with MAKORRA. My other Legend of Korra stories will be on hold while working on this. Enjoy!
1. Day One: Winter

**A/N: For people tuning in that read my other Legend of Korra stories: The New Girl, The Next Step, When Expecting, and Four Years Later, those will be on hold till this is done. I'm sorry if you're mad at me and I hope you enjoy this series if you are happy I'm doing this challenge.**

* * *

**Day 1: Winter**

Snow in Republic City was completely different from snow at the South Pole. When it fell, it floated down instead of plummeting to the ground and it was soft and fluffy on the ground instead of rough and sleek.

As much as Korra loved her home, she liked to spend the winter time in Republic City to enjoy the gentler version of the familiar weather. She leaned out the open window and looked up to the starry night sky. The icy breeze blew in her face and snow rested in her hair. A bright smile stretched across her face as she giggled.

"Geez Korra, there's no reason to have a fire going if you have the window wide open." A familiar harsh tone sternly said before the apartment door was closed.

Korra turned and walked away from the still open window with a little bounce in her step. "Dinner!"

She took the bags out of Mako's hands and took them to the kitchen.

Mako rolled his eyes and went to close the open window. "What am I going to do with her?" Mako lightly mumbled as he walked back to the kitchen after closing the window.

Korra already opened the takeout food and began eating. "Korra, for once will you wait for me to join you?"

"But I'm hungry." Korra gave her boyfriend her usual pout to help soften his anger.

Mako signed and rubbed the back of his neck as he walked to the fireplace. He punched out a fire ball and then small, diminishing fire grew into a blaze. Mako crouched down and held his hands close to the flame.

"Wimp." Korra said as she walked in the living room with her food in hand and sat with her back to the fire. "You wouldn't be able to last one day of winter in the South Pole."

"Says the girl who's closest to the fire." Mako narrowed his eyes at her and went back to warming himself up. He glanced over to Korra after a while of silence. "Your hair is wet."

Korra looked at him with strings of noodles hanging out of her mouth – it took all his strength to not laugh at how adorable she looked like that. Korra ran her hand across her hair and she swallowing her food. "I guess the snow melted."

A few moments of silence rested in the small apartment. The couple didn't mind it, they actually liked the silence, and to them it meant they were comfortable with each other. "Mako, do you think after dinner we could go for a walk?"

"A walk?" Mako rose an eyebrow at the girl. "In that weather?"

"Please Mako, you know I love winter in Republic City just because I can walk outside while the snows falling. Just this once, please." Korra had big blue, begging eyes staring straight at Mako – her way of getting what she wants.

Mako sighed. "Fine, but can I eat my dinner first?"

Korra excitingly nodded her head with big grin on her face.

* * *

"Isn't this awesome?!" Korra was overflowing with joy as she walked through the park in the snow. Every now and then she would stick her tongue out to catch snowflakes and laugh every time she caught one. Mako walked behind her with his hands deep in his pockets as he watched her excitement being clearly exposed on her shoulders.

Mako walked up to Korra and wrapped his hand around her waist. "You really like winter, don't you?"

Korra looked up at him with a soft smile on her face. "It's kind of a given for me, since I was born and raised in the South Pole and naturally born a Waterbender. Kind of like how you're a Firebender and most Firebender I know like summer." Korra leaned into Mako and hugged him as they continued to walk down the little snow covered path.

"I don't like summer." Even though Korra was right about him liking the warmer weathers, she was wrong on the season.

"Why not?" Korra looked up in confusion. She was so used to benders have the same likes and dislikes, so Mako little confession took her back.

"Summer is just summer, there's nothing special about it to me. I don't know if it's because of how I was raised or something else, but I like spring more. My mother told me that spring brings new life, new beginnings, and takes away all your negativity from the previous months. Also, every spring after Bo was born my family and I would go to this open field covered with wild flowers and have a picnic." Mako wished he could say more about the season, but couldn't put the rest into words.

"So you like spring because of the memories it left you with your family?" Korra loved learning new things about her boyfriend – it was just as exciting as if she was learning a bending stance.

"I guess, I don't really know." Mako seemed to be deep in thought about what to say. "But, that doesn't mean I don't like the other seasons. I mean with summer, yeah I'm not big fan about it, but it does give me the since of freedom and happiness when it comes along. And then with fall, I don't like how it starts to get cold, but I do like the changing colors of the leaves."

"What about winter?" Korra wanted to know Mako's views on her favorite season most of all. She knew he hated the temperature and the ice that would sometime form on the ground, due to the many bruises she had to heal now and then.

Mako stopped and looked up and the night sky. Korra rested her chin on his chest as she patiently waited for his answer – something that she certainly didn't like. "I like the snow fall, but just watching it not so much with being in it."

"Anything else," Korra hummed after he finished. She wanted to know more, even the littlest detail.

"I like how our first kiss was in the winter." Mako smiled down to Korra, whose eyes were wide open.

Korra walked away from Mako and crossed her arms. "Shut up, I still feel bad about that. Why won't you and Bolin let me forget about it?"

"Maybe because Bolin likes to tease you, and I don't want to forget my first kiss with you." Mako leaned over to Korra gave a light peck on the cheek.

Korra's face softened as she looked up at Mako.

"You want to know my favorite part about winter?" Korra turned and started to rub her fingers in between the fabric of Mako's scarf.

"What is it?" Mako said with a smirk as he looked down at her.

"That I get to go these walks with you and have you to keep me warm at night." Korra bit her lip as she smiled up and Mako. He then leaned down and shared a soft, tender kiss with woman he loved.

* * *

Feedback is greatly loved.

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you like Day One of the Challenge. If you would like to know the rest of the themes I will be using, just PM me. Also, don't forget to review; that's I keep stories alive, believe I've dropped a lot of stories due to not having an audience.**

**A/N2: I got some awesome fanart of this chapter done on DeviantART. If you want to see, go to DeviantART, search my name: "sasuke12234", and then look for this story in my gallery: 1.)Gallery 2.)Writings 3.)OTP Challenge:: Day One: Winter.**


	2. Day Two: Wanted

**Day 2: Wanted**

She felt so alone. Korra would try to reach out to people who needed help, but soon felt that they didn't want it. She thought that she should be used to it by now, with how the local kids in the South Pole wouldn't really want to be with her.

Today just brought her back to that unwanted feeling. She went to a council meeting and the elder members were arguing about what kind of action to take on the topic at hand. Korra tried to throw her ideas out at them, but was brushed aside and unheard throughout the whole meeting.

After returning home, Korra just sat herself on the cushioned windowsill and stared out at the bright city. It didn't take her husband long to return home from work. As he walked through the door, Mako naturally placed his keys on the table by the entrance and hung his jacket up. As he walked into the living room, he saw Korra sitting on the windowsill and was instantly worried.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Mako took a seat from across from Korra on the windowsill. Korra mumbled a soft, 'Nothing,' and stayed motionless. The bright colors in her eyes were gone and she remained silent for a moment. Mako was worried now. He reached out for her forearm and she crawled over to him and curled up in his chest.

"Mako, do you think that the council members want me at the meeting as a member or just a figure head?" Korra was confused about what her role as Avatar was turning into. She wanted to help people, but ever since she became a fully realized Avatar, it seemed that no one wanted her opinion.

Mako ran his hand through her hair and look down at her. "What made you think that?"

"We had a meeting today, and I kept trying to give my opinion, but no one would listen to me and then sent me home so that they could finish. When I found out that I was the Avatar, I wanted to help people not just be some kind of figure head who sits around and does nothing." Korra began to play with the tattered ends of his infamous red scarf.

"Well, maybe they didn't want to bother you with the topic. Or it was something that the council has talked about before didn't feel the need to include you. You know that if was serious Tenzin would make it priority number one to involve you." Mako tried to comfort his wife the best he could, but he knew that it would take a lot of effort to get it through her stubborn head. "Just to let you know, if you feel unwanted at the council meeting, remember that you're always wanted here."

"How would I be wanted here? You say that I cause more trouble than anyone should whenever I try to do the housework and we always fight and it gets bad enough to where one of us sleeps on the couch. What possible reason is there for me to be wanted here?" Korra was in complete confusion. She has been married to the man of her dreams for a year now and all they mostly did was fight. Korra was surprised that Mako hadn't divorced her yet because of her stubbornness.

Mako gave her a strong hug and kissed the top of her head. "Because I want you. I love coming home to you and having you around. I love you Korra."

Korra pushed away from Mako and looked at him with narrow eyes. _He wants something. I know he's telling the truth, but I can still tell he wants something._ Korra scanned her husband's features with a close eye. _There's the usual bags under his eyes from work. His hair's a mess. He's not wearing his jacket. He didn't go to the kitchen when he came in… I understand now._ "You want a stress relief from work, don't you Cool Guy?"

Mako's face sank with utter shock. "Where did that come from?! After all I said to you to make you feel better, you think I did that just to get laid?! I actually meant everything I said. Geez Korra, what is wrong with y-!"

Korra cut him off with a hard kiss on his lips and then quickly pulled back with a smile of her face. She bit her lower lip as a light blush stretched across her face. "Thank you Mako. As long as I'm wanted by you and you make me feel wanted, I'm happy."

* * *

Feedback is greatly loved.

**A/N: Don't ask about the ending, I had poo-brain. Also, I was so confused on where to go with this. Don't forget to REVIEW!**


	3. Day Five: Christmas

**A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! I just wanted to go ahead and write this for y'all since it's Christmas and I'm behind on the other days. I hope y'all enjoy.**

* * *

**Day 5: Christmas**

Little feet came running through the hallway as beams of light were going from one side of the room to the other. Two little girls giggled excitingly.

"I can't believe we're going to get away with this!" One girl with blue eyes said.

"I can't wait to see Santa!" An identical girl with amber eyes replied.

A small boy with raven colored hair, green eyes, and light skin harshly shushed and pointed his flashlight at the two girls. "Will you two shut it? Ahanu will you please control your cousin?"

A second little boy with black hair, green eyes, and dark skin put his arms up in defense as the light shined on him. "Taro, you're asking to do the impossible. I mean, with Anali, yeah sure, she'll listen to anyone; but Anali, that's a different story. The only person who can control her is Aunt Korra." Ahanu replied back in protest.

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean?!" The little girl with blue eyes asked in anger.

"It means that you're difficult to handle!" Ahanu replied back to his cousin.

In the background, Taro heard a floorboard creak. "Guys zip it. Someone's coming." Taro turned off his flashlight and pushed all his younger _'cousins'_ into a nearby bathroom. After closing the door, he pushed everyone into the bathtub and pulled the curtain.

The little girl with the amber eyes stood up and pulled back the curtain. "What are you doing Taro?"

"Anali, sit back down and keep your sister quiet. If one of our parents comes in and sees all of us, operation _"See Santa Claus"_ will be a failure." Taro then pushed Anali back down and pulled the curtain back. Right on cue, there was a knock at the bathroom door.

Taro ran over to the toilet and flushed it. He then walked over to the door and opened it slowly. Taro looked up and saw a tall man with neatly cute black hair and seriously looking amber eyes. "Hey dad."

"Taro, what are you doing up? You're supposed to be asleep or Santa's not going to come with your presents." Iroh said as he looked down at his son.

"I know, I'm sorry, I had to use the bathroom." Taro looked up at his father with sad eyes.

Iroh sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Wash your hands and hurry to bed, ok?"

Taro replied with a quick yes sir and closed the door.

Iroh shook his head and walked away from the bathroom door after hearing the water be turned on.

Taro waited for a moment before turning the water off. He then peeked out of the bathroom and looked up and down the hallway. "Ok, coast is clear."

"I can't believe we tricked the General." Ahanu said in astonishment.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, now let's go." Ama said as she jumped out of the tub and quickly walked out of the room. Anali followed close behind.

* * *

"Will you two please remind me why you woke me up?" Mako lazily asked as he followed Iroh and Bolin down a long, cold hallway.

"Because bro, when Iroh and I were setting out presents for the kids, we found something." Bolin responded, confusing his brother more.

"What did you find exactly?" Mako asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That," Iroh said suddenly as he pointed into the living room.

Mako walked into the big living room and eyed the big Christmas tree that stood tall in the nearby corner of the room. He then turned toward the couch and found what Iroh and Bolin were talking about. On the couch he saw their kids fast asleep on the couch: Taro was tightly holding a still lit flashlight, Anali was curled up to Taro for warmth, Ama was leaning against her sister's back with her mouth wide open and her hands and feet everywhere on the couch, and Ahanu was shoved at the very end of the couch due to Ama's feet pushing him away.

Bolin walked over to his brother and smiled at the kids. "Operation _"See Santa Claus"_?" Mako asked confusingly with a raised eyebrow.

Bolin rested his hand on his brother's shoulder and grinned. "Operation _"See Santa Claus"_."

"Why do they keep trying? They were caught the last two years." Mako asked confused as he held his arms out.

"Maybe they thought that they could get away with it this time since we're having Christmas at Iroh's this year." Bolin said with a shrug. Bolin then walked over to pick up his son from the far end of the couch.

"Don't blame this on me Bolin." Iroh commented while he quietly picked up his son as well. Mako shook his head and just walked over to pick up his daughters, first Anali and then Ama. Iroh looked over at Mako, seeing he was having some trouble getting Ama up off the couch. "You got them Mako?"

"Iroh, you act like this is my first time picking up my daughters." Mako finally got Ama sitting on his left arm and having her limp head to rest on his should; just like her sister.

* * *

Mako quietly walked into the guest room his was sharing with his wife. He leaned against the door to close it as quietly as he could, but not so much to not wake his wife. "So what did Bolin and Iroh wake you up for?" Korra was half awake and spoke with a tired voice that only her husband could understand.

"The kids tried to pull, operation _"See Santa Claus"_ again." Mako kneeled on the bed with one knee as he handed Anali to her. Anali instantly curled up in her mother's arms, embracing the warm they gave. Mako then laid his other daughter Ama in the middle of the bed before crawling in himself.

"Whose idea was it this time?" Korra let out a long yawn after her question.

"I don't know we just found them asleep on the couch." Mako leaned over gave Korra a kiss on her forehead. "Merry Christmas sweetheart."

Korra yawned and a light smile stretched over her face. "You too Cool Guy."

* * *

Feedback is greatly loved.

**A/N: The MAKORRA babies in this story are not finial. I just picked them because a commercial of these kids falling asleep while waiting for Santa inspired me; they had two boys and two girl in it. Don't forget to REVIEW!**


	4. Day Four: Scarf

**A/N: I'm so sorry that this is late. I had a busy break suprisingly. I hope you enjoy and are not mad at me. Please don't forget to REVIEW.**

* * *

**Day 4: Scarf**

"Please," Korra begged as she tightly held an end of Mako's scarf in her hands.

"I said no Korra." Mako was sitting across from her and holding the other end of his scarf – his serious expression slowly turning into anger.

"Come on Mako, please. It'll add excitement. You know you want to." Korra was not going to lose this fight, even if she had to get physical.

"What excitement is there if we use my scarf for bondage? What's wrong with my handcuffs?" Mako didn't want to lose either and risk his precious item to be used in a fowl way.

Korra's face straightened and had an 'Are you serious' look to it. She then raised her free hand to reveal a dark band over her wrist. "Because your handcuffs bruise and I'm tired of the council members giving my looks when they see them. Now man up and accept the fact that we're using the scarf tonight!" Korra pulled at the scarf harder.

"Korra stop! You're going to rip it!" Mako was on the verge of jumping his girlfriend and prying her hands open to get his scarf back.

Korra then scarf again and moved her face closer to Mako. "I'll stop if you agree to use it tonight for the restraint." She put a smug smile her face as she saw Mako's eyes fill with uncertainty – he was going to break and she knew it.

"Can't we just use something of yours? You know how much this scarf means to me." Mako narrowed his eyes and tried to use little tricks he learned over the years with Korra to get her to break.

"What, in Spirits name is there of mine to use?" Korra was getting frustrated with how long the argument was taking – Mako should've broken by now in her mind.

"What about your engagement necklace?" Mako put a smirk on his face – the smirk of his that usually made Korra melt in his arms.

Korra thought for a moment. "Not a bad thought. I mean, you did cut it pretty long. Sure, let's use it as the restraint this time."

Mako was in complete shock from her response. "What, are you serious?! You know how long it took me to make that?" Mako was fuming mad with Korra's response. He worked hard on making her engagement necklace and she was willing to use it for their playing acts without hesitation.

"Ok well, since you're against your idea, let's go back to mine. We're using the scarf." Korra wasn't going to play anymore games. She was going to win no matter what.

"No we're not. We're using the handcuffs." Mako wasn't going to play anymore games as well.

After a few more minutes of back and forth arguing leading nowhere, Mako and Korra soon gave up and fell back on their bed, both sighing together and still holding to each end of the red fabric. "We're going to go to bed angry, aren't we?" Korra asked.

"No we're not." Mako hated to going to bed with Korra angry, it just made both of them grumpy the next morning.

"Then we're using the scarf?" Korra just kept looking blankly at the ceiling. Mako sighed once more.

"Its handcuffs or nothing tonight honey."

* * *

Feedback is greatly loved.

* * *

**A/N: I'm going to try something here. If I don't get... 5 REVIEWS on this, then I won't continue posting the OTP Challenge here. I'm sorry for doing this, but I really want to know what y'all think and if I should continue putting it here.**


	5. Day Eight: Insomnia

**Day 8: Insomnia**

It was late at night in Republic City; street lamps shining through the closed blinds and sounds of the night life echoed in Mako's small bedroom. He was trying to sleep, with the reminder of having to wake up early and go to work. Beside him, he kept feeling the mattress dip and shake and the covers be pulled down and tugged over to the opposite side of the bed. After a few more moments of putting up with distraction, Mako finally gave in.

"Korra, will you please stop moving and go to bed already?!" Mako groaned as he sat up and covered his face in frustration.

Korra rolled over on her back with a groan and looked up to the ceiling. "I'm sorry to keep you up, but I don't understand this. I just can't fall asleep for some reason."

"That's what happens when you take a lot of naps during the day." Mako thought back through the whole day of him telling Korra stop sleeping around everywhere, she would keep arguing back about being tired from Avatar stuff, and then Mako would give up.

"Sorry, I know you have to get up early. I'll just go and take some sleeping pills, hopefully they'll help." Korra began to get up, but was stop by Mako's hand placing itself on her shoulder.

"You don't need to do that. I have a better idea we can try." Mako got up from the bed and walked out of the room, leaving his girlfriend sitting alone in the room confused. After a while Mako walked back in with a glass in his hand and found Korra lying back on the bed and playing with a feather by blowing it up and down with her Airbending. "Here, drink this." Mako said as he held out the glass.

Korra sat up and gave the Firebender a questioning look. "What is it?" Korra asked as she took the glass from her boyfriend.

"It's milk." Mako responded, sounding a little insulted for not being trusted. "It's a trick I learned from my mom. Whenever I couldn't sleep, she would fix me a glass of heated milk and it would put me to sleep right away – it still works today."

Korra thought about it for a second – she was so used to finding a physical solution to her insomnia problems – and realized that it wouldn't hurt to try something new. She muttered a soft thank you and brought the glass to her lips. While she was gulping down the liquid, Mako sat back on the bed and looked at his alarm clock. _'It's 2:38 in the morning. I have to wake up for work in about three hours.'_

Mako soon took the empty glass from Korra and set it on his night stand. The two laid back down and settled in for the night once again. Korra rested her head on Mako's chest and quietly listened to Mako's heartbeat and steady breathing – something that helped her sleep before. After what seemed to be an hour of lying there, Korra was still awake and frustrated.

"Mako, are you still awake?" Korra didn't move just in case he was asleep, but made her voice just over a whisper so that he could hear her if he was awake.

Mako sighed and ran his hand through Korra's chocolate colored hair. "I am now." Korra griped on Mako's worn tank top and mumbled an apology. "It's ok. Is something wrong?"

"I still can't sleep." Korra sat up and looked over to the alarm clock. "Its 3:18, I should just go sleep on the couch so that you can sleep."

Mako sat up and leaned against the head board of the bed. "No, you don't need to leave. What did you used to do when you couldn't sleep?"

Korra leaned again her boyfriend's shoulder. "Um, well at home I used to practice bending stances or run laps around the compound. Then at Air Temple Island I would practice my Airbending, go for a swim, or run around the island."

"So something that would tire you out," Mako asked with a questioning tone as he tiredly laid his head over Korra's. Korra breathed out a long 'Yeah' and entwined her fingers with his.

"Maybe I should just go for a run." Korra's sudden outburst broke the silence in the room and clearly showed that she was wide awake.

Mako lightly chuckled with a soft smile on his lips. "This late? Yeah right."

Korra sat on the bed with a pout and folded her arms over her chest. "Then what is there that I can do?" The two stayed silent for a moment to think of things for Korra to do – mostly Korra was; Mako was slowly falling back asleep. "Wait, I got an idea!" Korra sprung up with excitement, causing her boyfriend to jump and wake up.

"What?" Mako was totally confused on what was going on.

"Sex!" Korra straddled Mako's legs and looked at him with wide and excited eyes. "Usually after sex I'm really tired, so why not try that? I'll do all the work since you're tired, all you'll have to do lie back and relax." Mako uttered another surprise 'What'. "It's either that or I go for a run. It's your choice."

* * *

It was early in the morning and the rising sound of Satomobils passing by the apartment began to register in his ears. Mako's eyes slowly opened up, and were instantly blinded by sunlight shining through the window blinds. He rolled over, away from the rays, and the alarm clock caught his tired eyes due to instinct. _Its 7:17. I only slept for about two hours. Should I even go to work today?_

Mako sat up in his bed and rubbed his face before going off to the kitchen. After returning after a few good minutes, Mako returned with just finishing talking on the phone and a coffee cup in his hand. He leaned against his bedroom door frame and took in the beautiful site in front of him – his girlfriend sound asleep in his bed with the light hitting her mocha skin perfectly. Mako smiled to himself and took sip of his coffee.

_One day off from work won't be so bad if it means spending time with her._

* * *

Feedback is greatly loved.

* * *

**A/N: I feel like I'm loosing my touch with these. :( But anyway, my policy will be the same as before, five reviews or more or no new chapter. Also, this was suggested by ~nightcrawlerfan136 and ~Earlin from DeviantART.  
**


	6. Day Three: Period

**Day 3: Period**

The wind was rushing through her hair. The pure delight of riding was a perfect distraction of the branches pulling on her hair as she passed by. A black flash passed her and a familiar laugh echoed in her eyes. She bent down to her horse and encouraged it to go faster. After pashing a blur of greenery the bright sunlight hit her hard, making her to pull back on the reins in response. Her horse stopped suddenly and went from a full run to a soft walk.

"You're getting better Korra, but I still won." Mako said with a laugh as he guided his horse toward her.

"You cheated, Mako. You always say to keep on the path, but you always jump the stream and go your own way." Korra protested and she looked at the stable boy across from her.

"Korra, really, if you just think about it, it would make sense. That path you take is small and if two horses were running down it full speed someone's bound to get hurt." Mako took the reins from Korra's hands and gave her a smile. "Besides, I don't want to get blamed for you ruining another one of your dresses. Mrs. Katara, Tenzin, and your mother scare me more than you do."

"If you would just let me borrow your clothes like I ask to, then we wouldn't be having this problem, now would we?" Korra gave the stable boy a smile. With how close they were, she could kiss him, but chose not to, since they were just friends.

"Lady Korra what are you doing?" A grown man shouted as he came stomping down the grassy hill.

Mako raised an eyebrow as he watched the man approach. "I thought you were free today." He whispered in a low tone as he slightly leaned over to Korra.

Korra groaned in annoyance and she hit her head. "Darn, I forgot I had a history lesson today at noon."

"You came to the stables at noon." Mako was surprised at the coincidence between the two times.

Korra just shrugged her shoulders and gave an unimpressed look. "Exactly," was all she could – and wanted to – say to him.

Korra gracefully swung her leg over her saddle and slid off her white horse. "Lady Korra you had a history lesson today. Why are you out here riding again? And in one of your dresses I might add." Tenzin, Korra's advisor and son of her mentor was in complete rage over what he was witnessing.

"I'm sorry Tenzin, but in all due respect, it's a beautiful day today. Why would I rather be in a stuffy library with Lin lecturing about the country's history, when I could be out doing something I love and enjoying the day?" In Korra's mind she was completely right about her views on what she did wasn't wrong. But she was wrong. Daughter of Aristocratic parents meant that she was heir to their wealth and status, so she needed to be properly educated, not riding horses in the woods the whole day.

Tenzin let out a deep sigh as he stroked his long bread. "Korra we give you free days so that you could ride horses and do other things in town, but on study days you need to study. Please understand that." Tenzin was at his wits end with the girl. Korra was turning eighteen anytime now and she still was acting like a child.

Korra sighed as she crossed her arms. "But why must study days last _all day_?"

"Because you need to know the information." Tenzin pulled out a small twig from Korra mangled hair. "Now come on, you don't want to keep Lin waiting any longer. Mako I hope you can take the horses back to the stables."

From atop his horse Mako nodded and pulled the white horse over and made a command for them to go.

* * *

"I am done!" Korra barged into her bedroom, startling an elderly Katara who was mending one of her student's torn dresses – '_It was torn in a race with the stable boy no doubt'_ she would think. "Enough with History! Enough with eloquence! Enough with everything!" Korra fell back on her bed and pulled a nearby pillow over her face to scream into. Katara couldn't help but let a smile stretch over her wrinkled face and lightly shake her head. After a few moments of silence Korra pulled the pillow down from her face and looked over to her mentor. "Katara, when are my parents coming back from the conference in London?"

Katara stood up from her seat and walked toward the bed. "Few more weeks honey." Katara took a seat on the bed and looked at her stressed student. "What's wrong?"

Korra sat up and hugged the pillow in her hands. "Everything. I feel like I'm being suffocated with all this stuff I need to know. How did you handle it when you were my age?"

"Well Korra, when I was your age I didn't have all this studying thrown at me because I finished it when I was younger. But, I did have to go to a lot of matchmaking parties my parents would send me to, and that was how I met my husband." Katara loved remembering the memories of her late, energetic husband.

"I wish it was easy for me as it was for you. All this stuff that Tenzin and the others are teaching me is not for me. I would rather be out riding than being locked in a stuffy room and learning pointless skills that I can't accomplish on the spot."

"Oh? And why is that?" Katara knew the truth reason why, but she chose to have fun a pick on her student.

"You know," Korra said as she darted her eyes away and a light blush appeared, "it's because I like horses."

"More like the stable boy."

"What?!"

Katara lightly laughed and looked at Korra. "Honey, you can't full theses old eyes. I know a young girl with a crush when I see one."

Korra's mouth dropped. She then held her embarrassed face in her hands and mumbled, "Is it that obvious?"

"Clear as day to everyone but him." Katara patted Korra's back to comfort her in any way she could. "It's ok sweetie. Young love is just something everyone goes through, it's not that scary."

"But, I'm scared to say anything. Mako is nice, cool, and really cute." Korra then stood up in front of her mentor with a begging expression on her face. "Katara what did you do when telling Aang that you liked him? Every time I try to tell Mako, I either get interrupted or I get a big knot in my stomach that makes me unable to speak."

Katara laughed at how discouraged and confused Korra looked. "Just tell him honey. That's the only way he'll find out."

"But what if it doesn't work out?" Korra was on the edge of panic mode.

"You won't know till you try." Katara shrugged her shoulder and smiled. "Besides, it's his lost if he turns you down."

* * *

As the sun was setting, Korra nervously walked down the grassy hill top to the stables. As the stables came into view, Korra stomach jumped and she froze and instantly sat on the ground. _'This is pointless. I'm just going to make a fool of myself when I walk in with no reason and tell Mako that I like him.'_ She then felt something slightly nudge her back. Korra turned and was surprised to see her favorite white horse right behind her. She then lay back on the ground as she petted the horse's snout. "Hey, I'm happy to see you girl. I'm super confused right now."

"There you are!" A voice screamed from a distance. Korra stiffened from the shock of the person yelling. They walked over to the horse and petted its neck. "I really need to fix your door so that you'll stop running off… Korra, why are you laying down on the ground like that?"

Korra looked up at the stable boy with wide eyes. "Oh, no reason Mako. Just enjoying how soft the grass is." Korra put on a goofy grin as she ran her hands over the grass.

Mako looked down with a raised eyebrow. _'This girl is weird.'_ "Ok? You really should get up before someone sees you like that." Mako held out his hand to Korra to help her up. He seemed to pull her up harder than he thought, Korra tripped as she tried to catch herself and feel into his arms.

Her face instantly heated up and her mind told her to flee. "I'm sorry Mako! I tripped!" Korra let out a nervous laugh as she nervously grabbed her arm.

"It's ok. Now I need to get her back to the stables." Mako began guiding the white horse back to the barn to be fed and pinned for the night.

"I'll come and join you."

* * *

After returning to the stable, night had fallen and everything seemed calm down.

"So Mako, what's wrong with her door?" Korra asked as she casually walked in.

"She kicked in a while back and made some of the bold break. I've been trying to fix it, but I can't find the right parts for it. I have to wait till your dad comes back to see where he got them from." Mako walked Korra's horse in her rightful pin and then closed the door the best he could.

Korra sat back on a nearby saddle and crossed her arms. "Sorry, she can be a little fussy when left in her pin for too long."

Mako lightly laughed as he patted the horse on the snout. "Yeah, she can be." Mako then turned and picked up a pitchfork filled with hay and tossed it over the pin door and began his routine of feeding the horses. "So what were you doing up on the hill?"

Korra slightly blushed, thinking about why she was truly there. "Oh, I was just thinking about stuff."

"About what?" Mako asked absentminded as he continued to feed the horses.

Korra thought of a good excuse to use, since the real one was too embarrassing. "Oh, I was just thinking of sneaking out and going to see this festival that going on in town tonight." Mako slightly turned his head in her direction. _Good Korra, get him interested._

"What festival?" Mako was usually so wrapped up with his job that he rarely had fun. The only times he would go into town was to get things for the stable.

Korra took her chance. "Just some festival Bolin told me about before he left for town this morning. He said it was fun last year, and since I didn't get to go I thought about sneaking out tonight."

Mako put the pitchfork back where it belonged and crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned against the wall. "Why are you bringing this up, if you mind me asking?"

Korra bit her lower lip as she smiled and looked at her feet. "I was wondering if you wanted to come with me."

Mako raised an eyebrow at his friend. "Like a date?"

"No!" Korra was shocked from his words, but realized she needed to collect herself. "Well, I'm not calling it that… But if you want to, by all means go ahead. No one's stopping you."

Mako, the smart guy he was, caught Korra's reaction and couldn't help but laugh at how she tried to recover. "Ok then, it's a date. I'll pick you up at your window around eleven."

* * *

Feedback is greatly loved.

**A/N: From now on, I will not post a new chapter till I get five comments/reviews. I'm not doing this to be mean, I just want to know if y'all like it and what you think of it.**


	7. Day Seven: Little Whispers

**Day 7: Little Whispers**

Whispering – it became a little habit for them to do. Mako and Korra were well known for being loud and always fighting when together and around others. But, ever since the private walks and sneaking around began, so did the whispering.

Years had pasted and the couple was married and had children, making their whispering habit get worse.

"Give it back Akira!" A small girl yelled as she chased an older boy around the small apartment they lived in.

The boy named Akira laughed as he ran away with a small doll in his hand. "Why? What are you going to do to me Kasa? You barely know how to use your bending."

Kasa stopped running and stomped her foot down and gave a familiar pout. "You're such a mean big brother Akira!"

After Kasa's rage, a painful yells rang through the apartment. "Kasa, calm down! Akira, give your sister back her doll!" Mako angrily demanded as he held his burnt hand. His daughter's anger made the water he was boiling for noodles he was cooking for dinner splash up toward him. The water hit his hand and left a nasty burn on the back of Mako's hand.

"I'm sorry daddy!" Kasa was completely upset over what happened. She hated not knowing how to heal, let alone control her bending. "Does it hurt bad?"

Mako looked down at his daughter and smiled. "No, it's ok. It'll take a lot more for me to get hurt.

"What about when Uncle Bo broke your arm in a bending match?" Akira smartly asked with a laugh. "You didn't stop crying till mom fixed it."

Akira then felt a small, but painful flick to the back of his head. "Ow!" Then, Kasa's doll was snatched out of his hands. "Hey! Mom!"

Korra walked over to Kasa and handed her back her doll. "Akria you need to be nicer to your sister, and quit being a smart-aleck." Korra then went over to her husband and began to heal the burn on his hand.

"Sorry about them bothering you in the middle of your meditation." Mako apologized as he scratched the back of his head.

Korra smiled. "It's ok, I was done anyway. Besides you sounded like you need help."

In the background, Kasa and Akira were watching their parents exchange little whispers back and forth.

Akira's face dropped. "They're doing it again."

Kasa giggled and hugged her doll. "I think it's cute and romantic."

"You're just like aunt Asami, Kasa." Akira rolled his eyes.

Kasa snapped at her bother and told him to be quiet. "Why do you hate it when they do that anyway?"

"Because half the time they do that, they figuring out ways to punish me." Kasa then said that a way to make it stop was to stop being mean to her. Akira rolled his eyes and then grabbed Kasa's doll once more and ran off as his sister yelled his name.

Mako groaned after hearing that Akira started his teasing again. Korra laughed and kissed his cheek. "Don't worry, I got it." Korra then ran off to where her children were to take care of the hyperactive duo.

* * *

Feedback is greatly loved.

**A/N: I know it's not my best work. But I couldn't think of a good plot outline for my first idea…**


End file.
